


Ever Changing

by savya398



Series: Incomplete HP Alternate Parents [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter is Sirius Black's Child, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Harry is a Black, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savya398/pseuds/savya398
Summary: Harry's always had the ability to change his features. It is an ability he's loved no matter how much it made his relatives hate him. Harry never realized that his ability also hid just who his real parents were.





	1. Chapter 1

Arcturus Black took slow deep breaths as he walked through the hallways of Hogwarts.

He stubbornly resisted the urge to lean against his cane. He may be nearing the end of his life but he was still a Lord and more importantly a Black, and he refused to appear weak or frail.

Arcturus had been told he only had a couple of months to live. The diagnosis had been delivered six months ago, and Arcturus stubbornly continued to fight his illness. He had contracted Dragon Lung a complication of dragon pox. His advanced age, and weaker body made it harder for his magic to fight off the illness. The thought of his death being caused by such a paltry thing was galling. However, it was the thought of leaving his House in the terrible state it was in that truly kept him going.

For a moment after hearing the news he had simply wanted to allow himself to succumb. The thought of being able to overcome the desolate state of his house seemed an impossible task with the little amount of time he had left. He pushed through though. Arcturus had worked too hard to build up the reputation of his House for it to all fall apart.

The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black had once been the most powerful, respected, and feared house in all of wizarding Europe. Their names had been on the lips of wizarding kind with fear and respect. They held powerful positions in the Ministry, and had been well known for their magical prowess. They had been unstoppable, their family growing and flourishing.

Then it all came crumbling down. Arcturus couldn’t pinpoint an exact moment where things all seemed to go wrong. However, it certainly seemed to all lead back to the so-called Dark Lord Voldemort. He had divided the Blacks once strong family connection, and had led to the downfall of several of Arcturus’s family members.

Voldemort had as good as murdered Arcturus’s grandson Regulus, leading to the death of Arcturus’s only son, Orion. Orion’s only other son Sirius was imprisoned, though Arcturus strongly suspected his innocence. The cousin he was closest with, Pollux, had passed a year prior. His cousin Pollux’s grandchildren also hadn’t escaped the devastation. Bellatrix was imprisoned, and Andromeda had fled their family, turning her backs on them. Narcissa was the only one who came out of the war relatively unscathed.

The Black family was decimated. The main line destroyed. Or at least Arcturus had believed so.

When he discovered he only had a few months to live. Arcturus had returned to England in order to access the Black family tree tapestry located in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The house had been left vacant after the death of his daughter-in-law, Walburga. Arcturus had wanted to scan the tapestry for family members who might be capable of taking up the mantle as the Head of the House of Black when he was gone.

Arcturus was well aware of Narcissa’s boy. He’d met the boy several times at family functions, and Arcturus was willing to consider him. The boy was a Slytherin, and had done quite well in his first year at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy was a scheming snake, and Arcturus was wary of trusting him. He was cunning as was evidenced by the blonde wizard being one of the few Death Eaters to escape the arms of Azkaban despite it being known he was a follower of Voldemort.

Arcturus hadn’t exactly wanted his house to become subsumed by the Malfoy name, however, it would have been much more preferable to House of Black completely dying out. He knew Malfoy would take care of their investments and seat on the Wizengamot. However, Arcturus had still wanted to see if there were other options available before committing to making Draco Malfoy his heir.

A thorough look at the tapestry had Arcturus coming to the shocking realization that he had no choice but to entrust his house into Lucius Malfoy’s hands. However, it would not be for the son Malfoy believed.

Arcturus had discovered quite the scandal on the tapestry. Sirius had borne a son, and to his own shock Lucius Malfoy was the father of that son. Of course that shock could not compare to just who the boy was. Walburga must have known about it. Her hatred of Sirius no doubt influencing her decision to remain silent on the matter, something Arcturus would never forgive her for. If only she had said something sooner than Arcturus could have had years to prepare and pass on valuable Black family secrets. His only great grandson wouldn’t have been raised by muggles.

Now he would have to rely on Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to properly educate his heir as his own time was drawing short.

Arcturus had gone to Lucius Malfoy to apprise him of the situation earlier in the year. The young Malfoy Lord had been stunned to say the least at the discovery, proving he hadn’t had the slightest clue that Sirius had borne him a son.

Once he had gotten over his shock of it, Lucius had been more than willing to accept Arcturus’s terms. Arcturus had been relatively satisfied that Lucius and Narcissa would properly raise his only great grandson to be a proper Lord for the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Lucius shared many of the same values and Narcissa herself had been raised as a Black. She would be able to share their secrets with the boy. The House of Black would continue on now that Lucius would have two sons, and each one would be able to carry on the names of both Houses without the need to combine them.

The last thing he would do in this life would be to see his great grandson safely into the hands of his father. No matter how much Albus Dumbledore tried to stall him at every turn. Arcturus would have liked to try and overturn Sirius’s conviction as well but sadly he didn’t have the time. It hurt him to know Sirius was rotting in Azkaban especially after going to see his grandson in the prison and the condition Sirius was in. Arcturus was on borrowed time already.

With Arcturus and Lucius working together Dumbledore could stall no longer.

The Chief Warlock had managed to put off the testing all summer in the name of not giving away the safe location of the Boy-Who-Lived. Now that Harry Potter was back to Hogwarts there was no reason to not have him officially blood tested.

Dumbledore had tried to stave it off by claiming he didn’t want to interrupt the boy’s schooling. Arcturus and Lucius had gone to the new Minister of Magic. Fudge had quickly caved, and without the excuse of keeping Harry Potter’s home a secret they had come directly to Hogwarts for the test.

Arcturus glanced to his left where Lucius and Narcissa walked beside him. Both were impeccably dressed, and showed not an ounce of what they were feeling on their faces just as nobility should.

In contrast Cornelius Fudge, the new Minister of Magic, looked a wreck. The portly man was sweating in his slightly ill-fitting robes. Arcturus barely contained the sneer from his face. The last of their party was Idess Ives, the Director of Inheritance in the Ministry, she was a no nonsense witch, and Arcturus quite approved of her being the one to conduct the inheritance test. She wouldn’t put up with Dumbledore’s antics.

Arcturus could feel the eyes of the Hogwarts’s students as they passed. Their group had arrived a half-hour early at his own insistence in hopes of catching Dumbledore off guard, and to keep him from trying to stall once more.

Minerva McGonagall was the first professor they encountered. The Minister commanded the stern and sensible witch to collect Harry Potter, and to meet them in the Hospital Wing.

Arcturus allowed himself to feel a moment of triumph as they settled into a private room the mediwitch, Madame Pomfrey, had set up for them. Everything was finally going according to plan. The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black would survive and thrive once more. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. Potter, I need you to come with me.”

Harry startled and whipped around to face Professor McGonagall. It was a Saturday. He and Ron were playing a game of chess in the Gryffindor common room. They were only a few weeks into their second year at Hogwarts but already the professors were piling on the reading and essays. Hermione had insisted they work on it but Ron had insisted they play chess first. Harry had suggested a compromise of a couple games of chess before starting on their work. His friends had agreed.

“I didn’t do anything!” Harry cried automatically.

He truly hadn’t. In fact his second year had been going quite well so far. Harry had done absolutely nothing to get himself in trouble, and even Malfoy was keeping his distance. The blonde boy hadn’t even said so much as a word to Harry but he did on occasion catch Malfoy staring at him. Harry was still hopeful that this year would have a little less adventure than last year.

He had promised himself to try a bit harder in his schoolwork this year. The Dursleys didn’t receive a report card of his marks from Hogwarts. There was no reason he couldn’t actually try to get high marks for once. He didn’t have to worry about angering his relatives over getting better marks than Dudley. A feat that wasn’t really overly difficult anyway.

Ron chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes. McGonagall just narrowed her eyes at him an unimpressed look on her face.

“I am well aware of this fact, Mr. Potter. There is another matter we must attend to,” Professor McGonagall explained.

“Oh,” Harry frowned. “What is it?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you right now. Everything will be explained once we arrive at our destination. We must be going,” she answered.

“All right,” Harry murmured, reluctantly standing up. He waved goodbye to his friends.

He followed his transfiguration professor out of the common room. His mind quickly cast about for the reason why she would have come to collect him in such a manner. Harry’s summer had been relatively uneventful. He hadn’t even been allowed to go to Diagon Alley again to collect his school things. Harry had waited all summer for Hagrid or maybe even one of his friends to come and take him to buy new school supplies. He’d been vastly disappointed when a parcel of new supplies had been delivered directly to the Dursleys’ doorstep.

His thoughts drifted to his secret ability. Had they found out about it? Were they upset he had concealed it?

For years he had searched through the library of his primary school for an explanation as to why he could change the color and texture of his hair and the color of his eyes. The only answers that could be found were inside comic books or fantasy novels. Harry could even change his facial features. His aunt and uncle refused to answer his questions growing up. The only time they would even acknowledge his abilities was when they were screaming at him or punishing him for using it.

Harry hadn’t been allowed out of the house until he learned to control it.

When he’d been little he used to mimic Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley’s features. He had been trying to get them to like him but it only made Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon angrier with him. At the very least it had gotten Aunt Petunia to finally show him a picture of his parents. She insisted that he keep his looks modeled after his parents and not the Dursleys, thank you very much. It was made very clear that he would never be a part of their family even if he looked like them.

From then on Harry focused on keeping his eyes a bright green like his mum’s, and his hair black and messy like his dad’s. He chose to use his dad’s nose, and his mum’s chin. The rest of his features he chose to keep similar to his natural ones. It made things easier that way. When Harry wore his natural features there was always a sense of rightness to them. He felt more relaxed. There was no need for the constant energy he had to put in when keeping up his appearance.  

Harry had known what he could do was strange and entirely unexplainable. But he had liked it, and he certainly wouldn’t have traded it if he could. He had enjoyed letting loose in the safety of his cupboard. He would flash his hair and eyes through a variety of different colors. He would change the shape of his face to outlandish proportions. The shifting was second nature, and came as easily as breathing to him. It was not shifting that was difficult. It had taken him a long to learn was control.

Getting his Hogwarts letter and discovering he was a wizard finally provided him the answers he had so longed for. Not only was he a wizard and could perform magic, his ability to transform himself at will even had a special name. He was a metamorphmagus. It was a rare ability, and something that a witch or wizard had to be born with.

Harry quite liked being a metamorphmagus. He loved being able to change his appearance at will even though he didn’t reveal his ability at Hogwarts. Years of being forced to hide and only shifting when he was by himself had kept him from immediately revealing what he could do until he was certain his ability would be accepted. Even after he became comfortable and discovered he wouldn’t be ostracized he decided it would be best to just continue hiding it.

Being a metamorphmagus was a rare and fairly revered ability among wizards. Harry was already famous enough. He didn’t want to draw more attention to himself by revealing his ability. Harry figured he would eventually share what he could do. He had decided that he would share it first with his friends this year to see how they responded before revealing it to the rest of the world.

But now maybe the professors had discovered the truth. He was sure he had slipped after the incident with Voldemort when he was unconscious. But as no one ever said anything to him Harry thought he had managed to conceal it after all.

He doubted his belief when he realized Professor McGonagall was leading him towards the Hospital Wing.

The two of them entered the Hospital Wing to find it empty besides the matron.

“Just through here, Mr. Potter,” Madame Pomfrey nodded to one of the side doors.

Harry had never really paid attention to the other doors in his few visits to the Hospital Wing. He approached the door, Professor McGonagall reaching it before him and pulling it open for him to step through.

Inside was what appeared to be a small conference room. It had a small table with several chairs and even a couch along one wall. However, that was all inconsequential since the room was full of unfamiliar people. People who all immediately cut off their conversation to stare at Harry.

Harry nearly lost control of his hair color as a sharp spike of nervousness struck him at the unexpected audience.

Who were these people? Why had Professor McGonagall brought him here? What was going on?

“Harry, marvelous, to finally meet you. Thank you for joining us,” a portly man wearing a green bowler hat stood up approached him. The older wizard grabbed his hand to give it a vigorous shake.

Harry didn’t reply. It wasn’t as if he was given a choice about joining them. Harry was feeling very trapped by this unexpected meeting.

“Mr. Potter, this is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic,” Professor McGonagall introduced when it became apparent the man wasn’t going to.

After shaking his hand the wizard had lapsed into staring at him. In fact all of the occupants of the room were staring at him in a way that felt like they were examining him.

Why was the Minister of Magic here to see him? The Minister of Magic wouldn’t be here about him being a metamorphmagus.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Harry forced himself to smile politely while his eyes quickly darted over the other four unfamiliar occupants.

There was an older, blonde witch who wore silver spectacles, and had a professional air about her. Then there was an old wizard, he looked to be near Dumbledore’s age but he was much more stately in his bearing than the eccentric headmaster. He looked quite wealthy. He wore fine dark blue robes, his silver hair was neatly styled, and his silver goatee was well trimmed.

The last two strangers in the room were a witch and a wizard, and they were clearly a couple. The two of them sat close to one another, and appeared to be in their thirties or forties. They were richly dressed, and held themselves regally. The wizard had white blonde hair swept back in a low ponytail, and the witch wore her pale gold hair in an elegant bun of some sort. There was something familiar about the pair but in his anxiousness his brain couldn’t quite figure it out.

Who were all of these people? Why were they here to see him?

Before Professor McGonagall could introduce them as well Professor Dumbledore swept into the already crowded room.

“Forgive my late arrival, I was under the impression we were meeting a half hour later,” he smiled jovially, his bright blue eyes twinkling merrily.

Harry frowned. This meeting had been planned? Why was this the first Harry was hearing of it?

“No need, we haven’t started yet. In fact we haven’t even completed introductions. Am I correct in the knowledge you don’t know who we are and why we’re here, Mr. Potter?” the older, bespectacled witch questioned.

“No, ma’am,” Harry shook his head.

“My name is Madame Idess Ives. I am the Director of the Inheritance Department in the Ministry,” the bespectacled witch introduced.

“Inheritance? I’ve inherited something then?” his eyes glanced to the three others who were still unknown to him.

“That is what we’ve come to find out,” Ives informed him.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore and McGonagall. Despite the genial expression on the old headmaster’s face his light blue eyes were troubled. McGonagall also wore an expression of concern. The Minister was clearly nervous about something while the as of yet unnamed wizards and witch looked fairly relaxed. 

“Please, let’s all take a seat, shall we?” Ives waved Harry towards a seat beside her.

Harry reluctantly made his way over to the vacant chair. It put him directly across from the blonde couple and beside the older gentleman. Dumbledore took a seat on the opposite side of Madame Ives, Professor McGonagall sat beside Dumbledore, and the Minster sat beside the pale blonde wizard with the sharp features.

“Introductions are in order, I believe,” Ives announced, looking to the older wizard on Harry’s other side.

Harry turned to look at him as well.

“My name is Arcturus Black, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black,” the wizard’s sharp gray eyes bore into Harry’s own currently green eyes.

The blonde witch spoke next, drawing Harry’s attention away from the intent gaze of the older wizard

“I am Narcissa Malfoy,” she introduced. Her smile was small but her gray eyes were warm.

Harry hesitantly returned her smile. He also recognized those gray eyes not only because they were quite similar to Lord Black’s but they were the same as his school rival’s. The eye color along with the name made him wonder if this witch just might be Draco Malfoy’s mother.  

“I am Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Noble House of Malfoy,” the wizard announced his gaze intently sweeping over Harry’s features.

Harry’s own gaze was likewise caught up in the blonde wizard. It was the wizard’s pale silvery blue eyes that had drawn Harry’s attention. The color of the wizard’s eyes was the exact same shade of silvery blue as Harry’s own when he wore his natural features.

The discovery made Harry’s stomach twist uncomfortably, and his heartbeat picked up a bit.

“Hello,” Harry greeted softly, feeling his nervousness increase.

“Now, Mr. Potter, as you surmised we are here to discuss inheritance, specifically your inheritance,” Madame Ives drew everyone’s attention back to herself. “A motion has been filed based on a recent discovery to conduct a test of your parentage.”

“My parentage?” Harry said slowly, testing out the words.

His eyes darted around the table. None of the adults showed the slightest bit of surprise at the Director of Inheritance’s words. Harry didn’t know the Minister, Lord Black, or the Malfoys so he could understand why they hadn’t told him. But why hadn’t Dumbledore or McGonagall at least warned him about this? Why had they just let him walk into this situation without even a hint about what was going on?

“Yes, I’m afraid so. Lord Black has found evidence pertaining to the possibility of the Potters not being your natural parents,” Madame Ives informed him gently but firmly, brokering no arguments.

“Evidence that I have not had a chance to examine,” Dumbledore cut in.

“Several offers were made, however, you were unavailable for all of them. The Black Family Tapestry is indeed more than sufficient evidence to instigate an inquiry. If it hadn’t been personally validated by our department then we wouldn’t be here, and you would have grounds for dismissal. However, it has been validated and thus we will continue with the motion,” Madame Ives countered.

“I understand, however, there are a few rare spells that can alter tapestries,” Dumbledore explained.

“Are you suggesting I tampered with my own family’s tapestry?” Lord Black demanded in a voice like ice.

“Of course not, Arcturus. But someone else might have,” Dumbledore placated.

“That would require them to break through the wards of one of our ancestral properties without alerting me,” Lord Black snapped back, not the least bit placated.

Harry’s eyes darted back and forth between the old wizards. They obviously didn’t like one another.

“The evidence of the tapestry was sufficient,” Madame Ives stated firmly. “We _will_ be conducting the Familia Sanguini today on Mr. Potter to determine the truth.”

“My parents might not be my parents. Are you here because you think you’re my parents?” Harry spoke up, glancing between the Malfoys.

It was Lord Black who answered Harry’s question. “The Black family tapestry showed my grandson Sirius, as your bearer, and Lucius as your father.”

“Bearer? You mean like he was pregnant and gave birth to me?” Harry’s eyes widened in complete shock.

Lord Black nodded firmly.

“But how?”

“A rare ability that can be explained in more detail at a later time once we have everything sorted,” Lord Black assured.

Harry glanced around the table.

No one else seemed to be shocked at the announcement that a man could carry and have a baby. Harry supposed he’d seen magic do fantastical things in just his one-year at Hogwarts, things that should have been impossible. He’d seen a man with two faces, and a three headed dog. He’d seen animals transfigured into inanimate objects, and Voldemort had apparently survived the destruction of his own body. A pregnant man couldn’t be all that difficult with magic in comparison.

Besides Harry could physically alter himself on a whim. Maybe Sirius could do something similar.

“Do you have any more questions, Mr. Potter? Do you feel comfortable taking the test now?” Madame Ives queried.

Harry felt like he had a million questions he wanted answered but at the same time he wanted to know the truth. Were his parents really his parents? He had to admit to himself he had wondered. No one should have to change themselves to make themselves look even a little bit like their parents.

“I must say I do not agree with this,” Dumbledore stated.

“You do not have to agree, Albus. The documents have been signed, the motion has been approved by the Minister himself, and it will continue,” Lucius Malfoy stated coolly.

“What do I have to do to complete the test?” Harry asked dully.

“Three drops of blood onto this canvas will suffice. It has been treated with the Familia Sanguini potion, and there is nothing known that can trick it when it comes to matters of blood relations,” Madam Ives produced a pale shimmering square sheet of canvas. It was much like the thick material used in paintings.

The bespectacled witch handed him a small needle, and Harry pricked his finger open for the second time that day. He squeezed his thumb against the small cut, and carefully let three drops of blood fall. Harry would have popped his finger back into his mouth like he normally did when he got a paper cut or some other small cut but a strong grip prevented him from doing so.

Lord Black pulled Harry’s hand towards him, and with a quick tap of his wand he healed Harry’s cut finger.

“Thank you,” Harry murmured.

Lord Black simply nodded back, turning his complete attention to the canvas that Harry had dripped his blood onto. Harry turned to watch as well.

His blood quickly started to spread across the surface. It formed names in swooping calligraphy, and connected them by straight blood red lines. Harry’s own name was set at the top, and the other names swiftly branched off of it. His heart was thudding in his chest as he watched his family tree take form.

Aunt Petunia had never even told him the names of her parents, and he had no idea about James Potter’s parents. Now, he had the names of his family members all the way to his great grandparents. It was just too bad that the names of his parents weren’t the ones they should have been.

Everyone was silent as they all intently watched Harry’s genealogy spread across the parchment.

The first to appear were the names of Harry’s parents. Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy were connected to Harry’s own name in the slots designated for Harry’s parents. It left little doubt about who his parents truly were. Harry even caught Lord Black’s name further down the parchment.

Well, it was official then. The Potters weren’t his parents. Harry had no idea how he felt about that.

Harry looked up from the parchment and found the older Malfoy’s eyes on him. The wizard was once more closely examining him. A slightly confused look in his eyes as he meticulously examined Harry’s features.

“These results must be wrong. This isn’t possible. Harry looks so much like James and Lily,” Dumbledore was obviously thinking the same thing. Currently Harry didn’t look like a thing like Lucius Malfoy.

“It must be some sort of glamour the Potters placed on him,” Lord Black argued.

Harry shifted guiltily in his seat yet he didn’t speak up.

“Harry?” Dumbledore had easily caught on to his discomfort.

“Er, well…you see. I sort of don’t really look like this,” Harry admitted to the adults staring at him.

“You don’t?” Lord Malfoy questioned, leaning towards Harry.

Harry shook his head.

“How do you know?” Dumbledore frowned.

“I’m sort of a metamorphmagus. I didn’t look like my parents so I changed myself to look like them,” Harry confessed.

Lord Black, Lord Malfoy, and Lady Malfoy looked incredibly intrigued. The others simply looked stunned.

Dumbledore just sighed. “I think it would be best if you showed us, Harry.”

Taking a deep breath, Harry allowed his natural features to shift into place. His messy black hair fell into silky black curls, and his eyes went from brilliant emerald to the same pale silvery blue as Lord Malfoy’s. His cheekbones rose, his jaw became more defined, his chin became more pointed, and his nose lengthened slightly. The adults stared at the alterations to his features with eyes wide with shock. Harry ducked his head self-consciously.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had worn his natural features in front of another person let a room full of them. The last time had probably been in front of the Dursleys when he was five or six years old.

Lord Black loosed a quick laugh, and flashed Harry a warm, pleased smile. “You really are a metamorphmagus. A true Black trait.”

Lord Malfoy appeared to be quite pleased as well as he examined Harry’s newly revealed features.

“We now have definitive proof Harry Potter is the natural son of Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy. With the results of the Familia Sanguini the Inheritance Department recognizes his natural father’s right to guardianship with his bearer Sirius Black unable to assume custody of his son. As per wizarding law handed down by the Wizengamot the custody of a minor is awarded to the closest living relative unless that relative refuses. Lord Lucius Malfoy is awarded full custody of the minor Harry James Potter. Do you accept custody of the minor, Lord Malfoy?” Madame Ives turned her attention to the white blonde haired wizard.

“I do,” Lord Malfoy nodded.

“Now, we can’t just pull Harry from the home he has grown up,” Dumbledore argued.

“As we have just proven he is _my_ son,” Lord Malfoy’s eyes narrowed on the headmaster.

“Yes, Lord Malfoy is correct, and as I stated before, it is the law, Headmaster Dumbledore. Lord Malfoy is awarded custody. No wizarding court would agree to a different decision,” Madame Ives stated firmly.

Dumbledore glanced to Minister Fudge. Lord Malfoy likewise looked to the Minister. The portly wizard shifted, clearly nervous to have the gazes of the two wizards on him. For someone who was supposed to be in charge he definitely lacked the ability to take control of a situation.

“She is right, Albus. Custody of the boy must be awarded to his father,” the Minister blustered.

Dumbledore’s brow furrowed but he subsided as he was clearly outnumbered.

“I expect all of his official records to be altered accordingly,” Lord Malfoy drawled.

“Yes, of course, and a new birth certificate will be issued to include his correct parentage, and all official documentation will sent to you by the end of business today. What name would you like to go on his official records?” Madame Ives questioned.

“Herakles Sirius Malfoy,” Lord Malfoy said without missing a beat.

“You’re going to change my name?” Harry blurted out.

“I know this is sudden, however, your change of name is necessary. You aren’t a Potter anymore, you are a Malfoy,” Lord Malfoy stated calmly.

“Your new name should reflect your new status, and Herakles can be shortened to Harry,” Lord Black agreed.

Harry’s mind was whirling. He didn’t know if he exactly liked the idea of the change in name. But Lord Malfoy was right. He wasn’t a Potter so he understood changing his last name even though the thought wasn’t pleasant. Harry didn’t understand why he had to change his first name but he was grateful that it was still something that could be shortened to Harry. He didn’t exactly like changing his middle name either. James Potter may not have been his biological father but he had still given his life to save Harry’s. He could understand that Sirius was his biological bearer, whatever that truly meant.

“There will most likely be an inquiry into the matter of how Harry came to be with James and Lily Potter. It will be completed by the Aurors since there are no official records of James and Lily Potter adopting Harry. Lord Malfoy clearly was unaware he had a child with Sirius Black,” Ives commented.

“I believe I can bring light to this complication. I have already looked into it. I went to Azkaban and personally spoke to my grandson, Sirius. I will provide you with the official statement Sirius provided me of the event,” Lord Black announced, and pulled a sealed envelope, which he handed to Madame Ives.

The witch opened the envelope with permission from the Minister.

“Sirius Black willingly gave his child to Lily and James Potter to raise, however, a legal adoption was never performed as he wished it to be kept private due to the complicated relationship he shared with Lucius Malfoy and the uncertain times we lived in during that time,” Ives summarized to the group after quickly scanning through the words written across the parchment.

Harry felt his shoulders slump in relief. James and Lily had wanted to be his parents. He hadn’t been stolen or switched at birth, or something else crazy.

 “Indeed,” Lord Black nodded.

“I will pass along the information to the Auror Department, nevertheless, they will most likely still want to conduct their own official inquiry,” Ives informed.

“Of course they will,” Lord Black muttered.

“Now, I believe we have accomplished everything we set this meeting for. Thank you all for your time,” Madame Ives nodded to all of them and made her exit, taking the parchment with Harry’s family tree with her.

“Albus, I will be taking both of my sons home for the next week,” Lord Malfoy stated.

“Is that wise to do at the moment? This is already quite sudden for Harry. He needs time to adjust in a place he feels comfortable,” Dumbledore argued.

“As it is stated in the Hogwarts rulebook, it is well within my right as his father to request a leave of absence for my son when I deem it necessary. Any missed schoolwork can be sent home,” Lord Malfoy informed Dumbledore stiffly.

Dumbledore’s shoulders slumped ever so slightly and he glanced to McGonagall, “Minerva?”

The stern witch had been silent as the entire situation proceeded. She still seemed to be a bit stunned by what had occurred but she shook off her stupor at Dumbledore calling her name.

“I’ll collect some work from the other professors for both boys, and inform Severus to collect Mr. Malfoy,” McGonagall stood, still working on collecting herself.

“Yes, well, all ends that ends well. It is good to see children reunited with their rightful family,” the Minister clapped his hands.

“Yes, thank you, Cornelius,” Lord Malfoy nodded at the Minister.

The Minister smiled brightly as if was singlehandedly responsible for all of this, and said his goodbyes before heading out.

“Harry, why don’t you go and collect some of your things for the week you’ll be spending with your father?” Dumbledore suggested.

Harry glanced at Lord Malfoy. The wizard must have thought he was asking for permission because he nodded at him. Harry had simply been caught off guard when Dumbledore called Lord Malfoy his father. The blonde wizard was his father. The blonde wizard was also Draco Malfoy’s father, which made them half brothers.

Harry felt like he was in a daze as he made his way back to Gryffindor tower. He only just remembered to change his appearance back before entering the common room. 

“Harry, mate, what did McGonagall want?” Ron called to him as he stepped in.

“I have to pack,” Harry mumbled.

“What?” Ron questioned.

“Harry?” Hermione’s tone was full of worry.

But he couldn’t respond to his friends at the moment. He was on autopilot. Harry just needed to pack his things, and go back to the Hospital Wing. He couldn’t explain to his friends what was happening. Harry barely understood it himself, and he thought if he tried he might actually lose it and burst into tears.

Harry collected all of his essentials into his schoolbag, and enough clothes to last a week before returning to the common room.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Hermione cried once he reemerged.

“I’ll see you both in a week,” he assured them.

“A week? Where are you going?” Hermione’s eyes widened in shock.

“I’m sorry Ron, Hermione. I can’t explain at the moment. I just have to go. I’m sorry,” Harry apologized.

Harry shouldered his bag and hastily left the room. He quickly made his way back to the Hospital Wing, and into the small private room. He walked into an argument between Dumbledore, and Lord Black and the Malfoys. Their argument cut off the moment he entered.

“You aren’t wearing your natural features?” Lord Black questioned.

“It’s just habit,” Harry shrugged and let his features shift back to his natural ones.

“You have remarkable control. The majority of young metamorphmagus tend to shift with their emotions,” Lord Black praised him.

Harry found himself flushing at the praise. “I just practice a lot.”

“It is very good of you to do so,” Lord Malfoy commended him, his silvery blue eyes staring warmly at him.

Harry flashed him a cautious smile back. The wizard may have been Draco Malfoy’s father but he was also Harry’s father, and so far he’d been quite decent to him. It made Harry cautiously optimistic about having Lucius Malfoy as a father.

Shortly after Professor Snape swept into the room with Draco Malfoy trailing along beside him. The greasy potions professor looked to be in an even fouler mood than he normally was, and when he caught sight of Harry in his natural features his expression turned even sharper. But Snape didn’t say anything, not with all of the other adults there to witness it.

Harry’s school rival turned half brother didn’t appear too surprised by what was happening. He did gawk a bit at Harry’s newly revealed facial features. But the other boy, unlike Harry, must have known just what was going on. It would explain why the blonde boy hadn’t tried antagonizing Harry and his friends this year.

It stung a little that he had been told the truth while Harry had been kept in the dark.

“Well, let us be off then,” Lucius Malfoy announced, after he and his wife had greeted their son.

There was a genuine warmth in both of their eyes as they regarded Draco.

Harry said his goodbyes to Dumbledore and McGonagall, and with a last lingering look he followed his new family out of the castle. Draco kept shooting him looks as they walked but Harry ignored him. He was still in far too much shock to pay any attention to Draco Malfoy at the moment.

Once they were free of the castle boundaries Lucius Malfoy wrapped an arm around his shoulders to apparate them away from Hogwarts. Narcissa took Draco, and Lord Black went by himself. Harry took a deep breath as he was squished, and hoped everything was going to turn out all right.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stumbled as they landed within Malfoy Manor’s apparation room. Lucius quickly reached out to steady his son.

“Was that your first time apparating?” Lucius questioned the boy; although he already knew the answer.

Harry tilted his face up to meet his eyes. It was still jarring to see his own eyes reflected back at him. “Yes, sir.”

“Father,” Lucius corrected, he wanted to acclimatize his son as quickly as possible to the idea.

“Father,” Harry repeated cautiously.

His son’s silvery blue eyes darted around the small but elegant room. It was warded so only direct family members could apparate into the room. Two grand fireplaces they used to Floo stood on either side of the walls. A warded archway led into the Manor.

Lucius carefully guided Harry through the archway into the drawing room. Narcissa apparated into the room only a moment later with Draco at her side. Arcturus would have to apparate outside the wards and enter through their front door.

Harry’s eyes widened further as he took in the Manor’s elaborate and grand drawing room. Lucius was dismayed that any child of his would have ben shocked by the sight of their wealth.

Lucius had had months to come to terms with Harry Potter being his child with Sirius Black. However, it still startled him to see Harry’s reaction to the Manor. It was a stark reminder that his son had lived a completely other life that Lucius knew very little about. The Manor should have been a familiar sight for his son. The black haired boy should have grown up within these walls.

Lucius would never forgive Sirius for giving away their child without telling him.

Lucius had always regretted his brief relationship with Sirius Black. Well, not that Lucius would call what they’d had a relationship. What they had had been purely physical. In fact it had been a drunken one-night mistake. No matter how much he hated to admit that he was capable of making such a mistake.

His marriage to Narcissa had still been fairly new. They had been married for less than a year at the time, and were still attempting to work out where they stood with one another.

He’d been on an assignment for the Dark Lord. He had been sent to meet an informant in the Ministry at some run down pub that normally he wouldn’t have deigned to occupy. The informant had never shown, and Lucius had been a little irritated. He decided to indulge himself a little bit. It was rare that he allowed himself to do so even during his youth. He’d gotten a little intoxicated, and run into Sirius Black of all people.

He hadn’t seen the young man for several years, not since the wayward Black had run away from home. Lucius couldn’t deny that Sirius was a very attractive wizard. All of the Blacks had a dark and dangerous beauty to them.

Sirius had caught his eye that night in his muggle leather jacket and tattoos. Lucius never would have indulged himself if he had been in his right mind, and he doubted Sirius would have either. The two of them were far too different for that. Perhaps that’s what had drawn them to each, a spark of the forbidden.

They had spent the night together, and in the morning they had parted ways. Lucius was fairly certain that had been the last time he had seen the younger wizard.

His and Narcissa’s match had been arranged just as all pureblood marriages were. Affairs were commonplace in pureblood marriages as long as they were discreet. Lucius was well aware both of his parents had engaged in affairs throughout their marriage with consent from the other. Narcissa and he had gone into their marriage with a similar understanding even though Sirius was the one and only affair he had.

When Narcissa found out she was pregnant Lucius had decided to try to make their marriage a real one. He had come to realize that he didn’t want his child to grow up like he had. Lucius didn’t want his child to grow up with parents who could barely tolerate being in the same room as one another. Narcissa had been receptive to the idea, and the two of them grew close during her pregnancy. Eventually they fell in love, something completely unheard of in pureblood marriages.

Lucius hadn’t even considered the idea that Sirius had conceived from their drunken night together.

Lucius’s eyes darted to Harry. The boy was still curiously looking about the drawing room. At first glance his younger son strongly resembled Sirius and his Black ancestors with his curling black hair and sharp jawline. However, on a closer examination Lucius was easily able to pick out the features, which Harry shared with him.

He had to admit to himself that he was pleased to find out about Harry. He would have liked to know about Harry sooner, however, he supposed it was better late than never.

Narcissa was shockingly accepting of the situation. In fact she was thrilled about having another child in the house.

It helped that Lucius had told her about his brief one night affair with Sirius years ago while Narcissa had been pregnant with Draco. It certainly made things easier when Arcturus had come to them with the news about Harry.

His dear wife had always wanted another child. Unfortunately, her pregnancy with Draco had been difficult for her, and it was strongly advised that she not have any more children.

“What do you think of our home so far, Harry dear?” Narcissa greeted warmly as she joined them in the drawing room.

Draco trailed after her. He knew this situation had been difficult for Draco, and would no doubt continue to be difficult for some time. His firstborn hadn’t known his father had ever had an affair with someone else. Draco had been an only child for so long, and the sole focus of his and Narcissa’s attention. It was made even more challenging when there was some animosity between the boys.

Narcissa and Lucius already had a stern conversation with Draco in regards to his behavior towards Harry. They would have the same conversation with Harry. They were brothers and would one day be lords of two of the most powerful wizarding houses in England. It wouldn’t do for them to be enemies.

Lucius was again grateful they had discovered the truth earlier rather than later. A year of a schoolboy rivalry was much easier to heal than multiple years.

The revelation had also stopped Lucius from doing something stupid. After the raid on Malfoy Manor for dark artifacts led by Arthur Weasley, Lucius had considered using the diary left to him by the Dark Lord in revenge. However, the ongoing battle with Dumbledore over access to his son had made him reconsider.

The old headmaster had been keeping an annoyingly close eye on all of his movements waiting for a moment to strike, and declare him unfit. Lucius hadn’t been willing to risk Dumbledore catching him while attempting to gain custody of his son.

“It’s very lovely, ma’am,” Harry smiled timidly at Narcissa.

Harry was much more reserved than Draco had described but then most twelve-year-olds would be when in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people, and involved in a situation that would have been difficult for most grown adults.

“Please, call me Narcissa, I insist,” she smiled kindly in turn.

Lucius truly was grateful he had married Narcissa, and that they had given their relationship a chance. She was unflappable yet fierce, powerful yet kind. She was a wonderful mother, and a terrible enemy. He knew she would handle the scandal this would create with grace. Narcissa had already prepared a statement to the press about the situation.

“All right,” Harry nodded.

“Wonderful, now how about a tour of the Manor?”

“Okay,” Harry nodded again, looking more than a little lost.

“Draco why don’t you come with us. I think your father has a bit more business to discuss with Grandfather Arcturus,” Narcissa wrapped an arm around both boys not really giving either boy a choice in the matter.

Arcturus was escorted into the drawing room by one of their house elves.

“Yes, however, it shouldn’t take long. I would like to have lunch with you boys, get to know you both a little better,” Arcturus regarded both boys warmly.

Lucius had been throwing Draco in Arcturus’s path for years now. The old wizard was finally taking notice now that Harry had been thrown into the mix as well. Lucius was well aware that Arcturus was hesitant because he didn’t want the Malfoy name taking over the Black name. Now, he was assured that wasn’t going to happen the stern patriarch was more open to getting to know both boys.

“Of course, I’ll have the house elves start making lunch immediately,” Narcissa guided Lucius’s sons from the room.

“Shall we go to my study?” Lucius offered.

“Yes,” Arcturus inclined his head.

The two of them made their way through the manor. The picture frames in the hallway were all gossiping about the new addition of Harry. Lucius easily ignored them.

They settled in Lucius’s grand study, and Lucius ordered them some brandy.

“We haven’t heard the last from Dumbledore,” Arcturus stated without preamble.

“No, we haven’t,” Lucius drawled. “Today was a win, however, he will no doubt attempt to alter the decision in anyway he can.”

“He will draw upon your past in an attempt to regain control of Harry. I wouldn’t put it past him to call a meeting of the Wizengamot,” Arcturus’s eyes turned hard.

“I will have to rally support. Those of traditional leanings will of course side with me.”

“You have garnered a lot of support these past years with your donations. We must press the idea that if Dumbledore moves to take away your son what’s stopping him from snatching away anyone’s child he doesn’t agree with.”

“That will certainly stir up some animosity towards the old coot,” Lucius smirked.

“We will have to make certain Harry is comfortable here. His opinion will be critical in swaying the mindless masses,” Arcturus pointed out.

“I don’t believe that will be a problem,” Lucius was certain his son would quickly see the value of being a Malfoy especially when he only had a muggle upbringing to compare it to.

It truly was truly deplorable that his son had been raised by muggles. There was so much they had to teach him in such a short time.

Apparently Arcturus was thinking along similar lines.

“Have you considered homeschooling him this year?”

“I have, but I think it might turn him against me if I were to pull him from Hogwarts completely. However, I think I will elect to have him here on the weekends,” Lucius replied.

“Excellent, I have contacted Cassiopeia, and she is willing to come to England to teach both boys,” Arcturus informed him.

Lucius resisted the urge to shiver. Cassiopeia Black was a saner, and yet somehow more terrifying version of Bellatrix. She was cunning and knew more dark spells than the majority wizards alive today. It would be an honor to have her teach his sons.

“Thank you,” Lucius inclined his head.

“I will aid you for as long as I can. However, I am already on borrowed time,” Arcturus smiled unabashedly.

“Of course, thank you. I am grateful to you for bringing this information to my attention. I will raise both my sons to be capable lords,” Lucius promised.

“Good,” Arcturus’s dark gray eyes flashed.

They spent some time discussing a schedule for the boys’ education into the Black family magic until a house elf came to announce that lunch was ready.

Narcissa and the boys were already seated at the dining table. It was the private one they used for family meals but no less grand than the large dining hall they used for entertaining guests.

Somewhere during their tour of the Manor Narcissa had made both boys change out of their casual clothing from their weekend at Hogwarts. Harry was wearing a set of Draco’s robes. The boys were of a similar height, and the robes suited him much better than the muggle rags he’d been wearing. Lucius certainly didn’t understand muggle clothing choices, and he knew he didn’t want to.

“We will have to owl Faustus, and set up an appointment with him for a full wardrobe for Harry. Harry didn’t have a chance to go to Diagon Alley before the start of school, and only has a set of school robes that are apparently a bit too short,” Narcissa looked pointedly at Lucius.

Lucius resisted the urge to scowl. Dumbledore hadn’t even let Harry pick up his own school supplies. Had the old coot thought Lucius would snatch his own child off the street?

“You don’t have to get me new clothes,” Harry looked uncomfortable at the thought.

“Nonsense, you are the son of two powerful wizarding families. You should have proper robes,” Arcturus insisted.

Harry relented under Arcturus’s stern gaze. But he was still clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

“I am your father Harry, it is my duty to make sure you have the things you need, and new clothing is certainly something you need,” Lucius added.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled tentatively.

Lucius shared a look with Narcissa. Both of them were thinking the same thing. Why was this boy so grateful about something so simple?

A question for another time.

Arcturus was asking the boys about how their year was going so far, and Lucius wanted to hear the answers. Draco sent letters, however, they were never quite sufficient. Lucius knew his older son liked to embellish things a little bit.

“Lockhart is completely awful,” Draco announced dramatically.

“Draco,” Narcissa sighed fondly.

“He’s right,” Harry piped up.

Both boys looked quite surprised that Harry had agreed with Draco.

“Lockhart… I don’t believe I’m familiar with the name,” Arcturus frowned.

“He’s quite famous nowadays. He’s written all sorts of books about his various encounters with dangerous magical creatures,” Narcissa answered neutrally.

“Those books are the only texts we’re using in class. We’re not practicing any magic, Father,” Draco pouted.

Lucius sent his son a pointed look. The blonde boy instantly straightened up and wiped the expression from his features.

“He just talks about himself and makes us act out the things he’s done,” Harry grumbled.

“I will have to look into Lockhart,” Lucius murmured.

For both boys to agree that the new Defense Professor was terrible was enough to make Lucius curious.

“Thank you for lunch. It was lovely to spend some time with you all. However, I must be going, and I am sure you would like to spend some time as a family,” Arcturus stood.

The older wizard looked exhausted, though he tried to hide it. The day had taken a lot out of the ill wizard.

They said their goodbyes.

“Draco why don’t you and Harry go play,” Narcissa shooed the boys out of the dining room.

“Mother,” Draco scowled, obviously offended at the thought that a twelve-year-old boy might want to play.

Nevertheless Draco led his brother from the dining room.

“How did your tour go?” Lucius asked.

“Well, I think. Draco took the position of tour guide quite seriously, and they were polite to one another. Harry obviously isn’t used to being around a great deal of wealth. He’ll need to be educated in proper etiquette,” Narcissa was making a mental list of all the things she needed to accomplish.

“Good, and how are you?” Lucius allowed his concern to show through.

Narcissa was one of the few people he allowed himself to be honest with.

“I am fine, Lucius. I already told you I am happy to have him here. How are you?” Narcissa smiled warmly.

“I’m pleased that I have custody of Harry now. However, I know there’s a lot more to be done.”

“We’ll get through it together,” Narcissa squeezed his hands. “We always do.”


End file.
